sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
SDGO Wiki
Welcome to the SDGO Wiki IRC info: #SDGCFO * Buff/Ailment Table * Capsule Machines * Community Events * Items * Melee and Knockdowns * Mission Guides * Mixing / Plans * Mobile Armours/Fortresses and Alternate Modes * Operators * PVP maps * Quest List * Questions? * Rank Table * Rookie Guide * Skills * Skill Parts * Song List * Suit EXP Tables * Turn off Nagle Algorithm * ... Game News New Capsule Machine to be released: #51 New Units: *SS: God Gundam + Fuunsaiki *S: Crossbone Gundam X-1 *A: Bolt Gundam *A: Dragon Gundam *A: Gundam Maxter *A: Rose Gundam *?: Apsalus I *?: Zaku Cannon Wiki News There are currently 334 units in the game. All units are updated with full info. Have fun playing SDGO! Lots of work ahead of us. Huge patch, will likely need to change a lot of the UI screencaps. Detailed notes up. Still need to figure out other events. --ShanaMia 16:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Questions? page is back up, albeit in a different form. Every MS page should be overhauled now. Videos have been added to certain pages as well. --Monotonous 01:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Patch News *New Plans added to shop: God Gundam + Fuunsaiki(SS), Crossbone Gundam X1(S), and 0 Gundam(B). *New Scenario Mission: The confidence of time limits(?). It is possible to obtain Zaku Cannon plans on any difficulty and Apsalus I plans on Expert. *New PvP map: Secret Jungle Base Other News *Game size increased from 4v4 rooms to 6v6 rooms for longer fights. *Loading times improved, UI has been renovated for convenience. *Game lobbies are now free roam so you can run around and play with a variety of poses. *Results screen improved, processing times for results down. Event News *New Generation 3 Update Event: Play 10 games or missions a day! For a certain number of days played, you get some prizes! *2 days: 1000 Points. *4 days: Level Protect item. *6 days: OC 100% item. *8 days: A choice of the following packages - Asshimar + 3 1000EXP (Full) items, Marasai + 3 1000 EXP (Full) items, or Qubeley Mk-II! Event only units! *Additional event info will be posted when I figure them out~ *Purchase SDGO Strategy Guide Vol. 3 and receive a code to get Gundam Astraea! SDGO or SD Gundam Online, is a Korean game developed by Softmax and published by Netmarble. It is a 3rd person shooter with PvP rooms and mission rooms, and will soon have a campaign styled game mode. PvP supports 8 players beit free for all or 4v4. Missions support 4 player teams. There is a clan system implemented in the game as well. Currently the game is available in Korea (under Netmarble), Japan (under Netmarble), China (under 9you), Hong Kong (under 9you) and Taiwan (under Cayennetech). The game itself is based around the fundamentals of rock paper scissors. Scissor type suits do great against paper, but are weak to rock and likewise for the other suit types. We want this wiki to be as comprehensive as possible for all the english players that play this game. It is mostly geared toward the Korean server, but there is no reason why English-speaking players of the JP/TW/HK/CN servers can't use this as a knowledge base. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Minimum: *CPU : Intel Pentium 4 @ 1.8 Ghz *Memory : 512 MB *Video Card : Geforce 4 ti4400 or Radeon 9600 *DirectX 9.0c Recommended: *CPU : Intel Pentium 4 - 2.8 Ghz *Memory : 1GB *Video Card : Geforce 7600 or ATI Radeon x1600 *DirectX 9.0c Doublemill is superior. kPS3uirl4O0 Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 3rd Generation of SDGO. V2 Assault Gundam.gif|link=V2 Assault Gundam| V2 Assault Gundam Exia Seven Swords.gif|link=Gundam Exia (Seven Swords)| Gundam Exia (Seven Swords) 0 gundam.gif|link=0 Gundam| 0 Gundam Union Realdo.gif|link=Union Realdo| Union Realdo GM Cannon II CU.gif|link=GM Cannon II (CU)| GM Cannon II (CU) Slash zaku phantom.gif|link=Slash Zaku Phantom| Slash Zaku Phantom